Increasing demand for clean renewable energy has led to rapid growth of the wind turbine industry. Standardization of various components included in wind turbines has been slow to catch on, due to the rapid growth. Many smaller manufacturers order small production runs of components, such as transmissions, designed to meet individual specifications, necessitating a unique manufacturing process. Some transmission manufacturers have made attempts to include an integrated bearing, receiving the majority of the loads from the rotor blades and the rotor head, into the transmission, decreasing the transmissions modularity. The integrated bearing may be positioned at various locations within the transmission, preventing easy installation. Consequently, removal and repair of the bearing may be difficult and laborious. The decreased modularity, as well as the difficult installation and removal process, may considerably increase the cost of the transmission.